


Проницательность и грубость

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Сказать,что Магнус удивился – не сказать ничего. Во-первых, мальчишка держался слишком уверенно для представителя своей породы.Ему положено быть скромнее. Во-вторых,этот Алек оказался проницательным. Нефилимы всегда с пренебрежением относились к магам и не ждали от них ничего хорошего. А вот третий пункт лишил дара речи. Магнус был альфой. Красивым, ярким и сногсшибательным. К его ногам падали, перед ним благоговели,им восхищались. И ни разу за 800 лет никто не сказал, что он воняет





	1. Сказать,что Магнус удивился - не сказать ничего.

Магнус Бейн с издевкой смотрел на главу Нью-Йоркского Института нефилимов.

— Если бы я знал тебя чуть хуже, то решил бы, что ты шутишь. Но учитывая, что у тебя в груди кусок древнего айсберга вместо сердца, сомнений в твоей решимости у меня не остается. Однако, я все же скажу: подумай хорошенько, ты испортишь ей жизнь, если сделаешь это.

— Ты меня слышал, Бейн, — отчеканила женщина. — Решение уже принято. Вопрос лишь в исполнителе. Ты сможешь все сделать или нет?

— За определенную сумму? Разумеется, — ухмыльнулся Магнус.

— Назови цену, и я выпишу тебе чек.

Маг щелкнул пальцами, и перед женщиной появился длинный пергамент. Чек на его услуги с очень крупным вознаграждением, включающим расходы.

— Предварительно, мне нужно ее осмотреть.

Мариз поджала губы. Этот наглец запрашивал слишком много. Но едва ли кто-то ниже уровня Верховного Мага справится с подобным поручением. Потому женщина лишь кивнула, соглашаясь, и сообщила:

— Я отведу тебя к ней.

Она поднялась, демонстрируя военную осанку и, чеканя шаг, повела Магнуса к его будущей жертве. Они вошли в одну из спален, около которой стояла охрана. В комнате на кровати сидела грустная девушка и хмурый парень.

— Это Магнус Бейн, — произнесла Мариз. — Он займется тобой, Изабель.

— Ненавижу тебя! — прошипела охотница своей матери.

— Мариз, будет лучше, если ты оставишь нас, - произнес маг.

У Главы Института и без того было полно дел, потому она кивнула и направилась к выходу. Магнус недовольно посмотрел ей в след, после чего подошел к девушке.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он, рассматривая ее.

— Что именно она попросила тебя сделать? — хмурясь, спросила Изабель.

— Мариз считает, что некий вампир использовал на тебе усиленные чары Энчанто, чтобы соединить вас. Она просит меня разорвать эту связь, чтобы его метки не воздействовали на тебя.

— Она ошибается! Это никакие не чары! Мы просто влюблены друг в друга! И все было… по обоюдному согласию.

— Все хорошо, Изз! Мы со всем справимся! — произнес парень, поглаживая сестру по плечам.

— Разрушение подобной связи будет губительно. Это всегда имеет непредсказуемые последствия, — пояснил Магнус.

— Например? — спросил парень, поднимаясь.

Маг впервые перевел свое внимание на незнакомца. Высокий, статный, красивый. С виду — типичный сумеречный охотник. Солдат, созданный для войны. Определить кем он является также было невозможно. У всех охотников имелась руна, подавляющая различия и запахи. Но Магнус был готов поклясться, что этот парень — омега. Самые слабые и хилые, самые тихие и незаметные. Самые неодаренные. И следы неуверенности в себе, толика нервозности — выдавали его с головой. Вот пылкая Изабель — типичная альфа. Проблемная, яркая, желающая идти своим путем. Пожалуй, если бы не восьмисотлетний опыт, то маг едва ли умел бы вот так легко понимать с кем имеет дело. Опыт и практика — все, что необходимо такому дельцу, как Бейн.

— Например? — переспросил Магнус, — Изабель может утратить возможность испытывать влечение, может перестать быть альфой. Результат непредсказуем, дорогой.

— Как вы узнали? — спросила девушка, проверяя руну.

— Магия, — ухмыльнулся Бейн, нагло привирая.

— То есть… Вы знаете, кто кем является? — скептично спросил парень.

— Не волнуйся, милый омега, я сохраню твой секрет.

Охотник отшатнулся, пораженный этой новостью. Руна блокировала все физические параметры. Запахи, влечение и тому подобное. Но ей была неподвластна такая вещь, как поведение человека, его психология. Манеры, жесты, умение держать себя. Именно на это ориентировался Магнус, строя свои догадки.

Что же до страха паренька, то он был обоснован. Омеги среди нефилимов являлись редкостью. Среди сильного, могучего воинства, которое должно руководствоваться простой истиной: закон суров, но это закон; среди ангельской армии не место слабакам. Не место омегам. Их, как правило, лишали рун и отправляли жить к примитивным.

— Вернемся к нашему вопросу, Изабель. Для максимального снижения негативных эффектов и устранения рисков, тебе необходимо будет принимать ряд зелий, которые я создам. Но все они должны быть на основе твоей крови. Так что, — Магнус щелкнул пальцами, материализуя пузырек, — будь добра, наполни его, пожалуйста.

Девушка недоверчиво взяла сосуд.

— Зачем тебе все это?

— Деньги. Я зарабатываю на жизнь, оказывая услуги. Плюс, будем честны, желание сделать все правильно. Я против подобных процедур, но Мариз четко дала понять, что проведет ее так или иначе. И лучше это сделаю я, снизив риски, чем какой-нибудь дилетант, который в лучшем случае, убьет тебя.

Изабель ловко поднялась с кровати и направилась к столу, где лежал ее браслет в форме змеи и некоторое снаряжение. Девушка вытащила кинжал и, разрезав ладонь, принялась наполнять склянку.

— А тебя как зовут, красавчик? — спросил Магнус у парня.

— Алек. Александр, — произнес тот с толикой недовольства в голосе. — И, раз уж ты в курсе, то прошу тебя…

— Никому не рассказывать? — перебил его Магнус, усмехаясь.

— Ты и так никому не расскажешь. У тебя полно своих дел, и без маленького нефилима-омеги, — бросил он. — Я хотел попросить тебя скрыть твой запах. Он отвратительный.

Сказать, что Магнус удивился — это не сказать ничего. Во-первых, мальчишка держался слишком уверенно для представителя своей породы, лишь некоторые отдельные жесты отражали истинное положение дел. Но в целом ему следовало быть скромнее и стеснительнее. Во-вторых, этот Алек оказался проницательным. Представители ангельской крови всегда с пренебрежением относились к магам и не ждали от них ничего хорошего. Потому такое доверие, если можно так сказать, льстило. А вот третий пункт буквально лишил его дара речи. Магнус был альфой. Красивым, ярким, сильным и сногсшибательным. К его ногам падали, перед ним благоговели, им восхищались. И ни разу за восемьсот лет никто не сказал, что он воняет. 

— Тебе не нравится мой запах? — недоверчиво переспросил он.

— Эм… Да. Извини, если это звучит грубо, просто я очень восприимчив к ароматам ввиду… Естественных причин. И от тебя разит так, словно… не знаю, как объяснить. Слишком сильно и терпко. Будто ты вылил на себя все содержимое алкогольного бара.

— Это грубо, — сказала Иззи, залепив братцу оплеуху. — Умей выражать свои мысли мягче или помалкивай. Иначе рискуешь разозлить или обидеть собеседника.

Алек закатил глаза, после чего посмотрел на Магнуса и сказал:

— Извини, я быдлан, не умеющий контролировать свой язык. Лучше со мной вообще не общаться потому, что ничего хорошего ты не услышишь. Но я не хотел тебя обидеть. — Затем парень перевел взгляд на сестру, — довольна?

— Более чем, большой братец.

— Ладно, я пойду, пока меня не стошнило от этого запаха. Надеюсь, ты не убьешь мою сестру своим ритуалом, Магнус.

Парень махнул рукой и вышел, оставив мага в еще большем удивлении, чем прежде.

— И это омега? Я теперь понимаю, почему среди вас они редкость. Потому что разница-то небольшая. Что нефилим альфа, что омега, — проворчал Бейн.

Иззи рассмеялась, после чего ответила:

— Разница есть. Алек не такой колючий, каким привык быть. В глубине души он милый и очаровательный парень. Где-то очень глубоко. Очень-очень. Хотя я привыкла видеть его именно таким грубияном. Вот моя кровь.

Магнус взял протянутую ему склянку и произнес:

— Обещаю, Изабель, я сделаю все, чтобы ваша связь была разорвана максимально безболезненным способом.

— Это потому, что мой избранник вампир. Мама никогда не одобрит нижнемирца. Это противоречит кодексу. 

— Ну… одобрение и разрыв связи — это одно. А вот любовь и истинные чувства — совсем другое. Если между вами есть что-то помимо животной страсти, то после ритуала чувства не исчезнут.

— Не исчезнут? — переспросила Изабель, затаив дыхание.

— Конечно. Есть вариант, что ты поседеешь, что станешь омегой, что перестанешь любить клубнику и начнешь мешками есть брюкву. Но на то, что в твоем сердце — никакой ритуал не повлияет.

— Магнус, спасибо! — воскликнула девушка, обнимая его. Ее глаза сияли. Она была так счастлива, что Бейн и сам улыбнулся. — Кстати, пахнешь ты просто замечательно! Но наш Алек большой привереда. Так что не принимай его слова близко к сердцу.

— Постараюсь, — улыбнулся Магнус, понимая, что уже слишком поздно. Он принял все близко к сердцу и не мог объяснить какая причина была доминирующей. Тот факт, что кто-то впервые за долгое время не заинтересовался великим Магнусом Бейном, или же все дело в уникальности этого омеги, который вел себя слишком грубо. В любом случае, маг всегда получал то, что хотел. И хотел он именно Александра Лайтвуда. Неприступного недотрогу. Магнус любил подобные вызовы. И, покидая Институт, уже планировал, как расставить свои сети, из которых его жертве никак не ускользнуть.


	2. Если бы Магнус знал, что произойдет, то никогда не совершил бы этой ошибки.

Магнус заканчивал варить зелье для Изабель Лайтвуд, потягивая виски и размышляя о ее брате. Почему-то этот парень не выходил у него из головы. Обычно Магнус старался держаться подальше от омег. И дело было даже не в том, что представители такого типа являлись хилыми, неуклюжими и, чего уж греха таить, во многом бездарными. Магнуса отталкивало не это. Он боялся истинной любви омеги. В современном мире подобный феномен почти изжил себя, но в силу возраста маг помнил к чему это приводило в прошлом. Если альфа не отвечал на чувства, то все заканчивалось суицидом, потому что омеги влюблялись один раз. Но в случае взаимности, становилось куда интереснее. Альфа был готов разбиться в лепешку, достать луну с неба, лишь бы сделать своего партнера счастливым. Эта странная мотивация действительно побуждала свершать подвиги. Не какие-нибудь идиотские свершения местного пошиба. Это был двигатель прогресса. Возможно, текущее неутешительное положение дел в мире связано с уменьшением количества омег. И если раньше Магнус держался от них подальше, чтобы те не навредили себе в случае его отказа, то теперь полагал, что это пережиток прошлого. Горячие линии, психологическая помощь и гормональные стабилизаторы давно снизили уровень суицида.

Это являлось одной из причин, почему маг позвонил Мариз Лайтвуд. 

\- Бейн, - раздался с трубке ее раздражённый голос, - что тебе нужно? 

\- Твой сын. Александр. Пусть приедет к пяти. 

\- Зачем? - осторожно осведомилась женщина, предчувствуя подвох.

\- Зелья для Изабель готовы. Она должна начать их приём вечером и не пропускать. Я объясню Александру очередность и дозировку. Если хочешь, можешь приехать сама. Не сказал бы, что буду рад тебя видеть, но чего не сделаешь ради приличного заработка. 

\- Я пришлю его.

\- Пусть не опаздывает, - произнёс Магнус, завершая беседу. 

За долгие годы своей жизни, Бейн привык получать все, чего бы не пожелал. Он был состоятельным альфой, занимал пост Верховного Мага Бруклина, имел определенное влияние во многих кругах. И если первую половину жизни Магнус шёл ко всему этому, то последние столетия пожинал плоды своих трудов. Это сделало его требовательным и капризным. Часто он шёл на поводу у своих эмоций и сиюминутных желаний. Даже если импульсивные поступки усложняли ему жизнь, создавая проблемы разной сложности, он только радовался подобному исходу. Потому что в общем и целом ему было скучно. Томительно скучно и нудно. А так хоть какое-то веселье или движуха. Именно поэтому его желание заполучить мальчишку-нефилима занимало все мысли Магнуса. Это была его идея фикс на ближайшее время. 

Когда Алек пришёл к нему, то старался, действительно старался не морщиться от отвращения и не прятать нос под майкой, хотя все же иногда действительно так и поступал, натягивая воротник почти до глаз. Это казалось Магнусу глупым. Потому он спросил:

\- Настолько невыносимо?

\- О чем ты? - произнес парень. 

\- О запахе, разумеется. 

\- Ну... - протянул он, - Иззи велела мне вести себя прилично. Я пообещал на Библии, что буду молчать и не говорить ничего о том, как меня убивает твоя вонь. Так что не беспокойся. Все хорошо. Я справлюсь. 

Магнусу показалось, что у него сейчас зубы раскрошатся от того, как яростно он ими скрипел. 

Алек же отвлёкся на кота, потому не обращал внимания на хозяина дома. Впервые за всю историю этого чертового лофта, кто-то из гостей возился с Мяо, а не с Магнусом! Тем более, что его запах, запах альфы, был привлекательным для всех. Даже другие альфы таяли от него. Спасибо папочке Асмодею, чьи гены и наделили Верховного Мага Бруклина подобным ароматом. В конце концов этот эдомский демон был воплощением всех земных желаний. А тут какой-то мальчишка воротит нос. 

Магнус приблизился к нему и слегка приподнял подбородок Алека указательным пальцем. 

\- Почему я не ощущаю твой запах? - спросил маг. 

\- Блокирующая руна, - пояснил Алек нервно сглотнув и поморщившись от такой близости с источником не приятной ему вони. - Она подавляет влечение, запахи и все такое. 

\- Чушь! Я прекрасно различаю как пахнет Изабель, Мариз и все прочие охотники. Аромат совсем лёгкий, но он есть у каждого, кроме тебя. Почему? - тон Магнуса был требовательным и напористым. 

Алек нахмурился. 

\- Я говорю правду! - Заявил он, задирая футболку на левом боку и предъявляя пару идентичных рун. - Только это и ничего другого. 

\- Почему их две? - полюбопытствовал Магнус. 

\- Одна мне не помогает, - неохотно признался Алек. 

\- И что же происходит, когда она остаётся одна?

\- Не твоего ума дело, - огрызнулся нефилим, заправляя футболку обратно. 

\- Но, если одну из них снять, то я смогу разобрать твой запах? - рассудил Магнус.

\- Скорее всего да, - согласился парень. - Так где зелья для Иззи?

\- Последнее пока доходит, когда все будет готово, я открою портал в Институт. А пока дай мне стило. 

\- Вот ещё! - фыркнул Алек. 

\- Я настаиваю, - с нажимом произнёс Бейн. 

\- Да хоть ты трижды настаивай и топай ножкой, мне до одного места твои желания! - хмыкнул нефилим.

\- Омеги должны быть мягче. 

\- Держи карман шире. 

\- Тогда, как насчёт сделки? Ты убираешь руну, позволяя мне почувствовать, как ты пахнешь, а я наброшу на тебя чары, чтобы мой аромат не сбивал тебя с ног. 

\- И это только на сегодня? - прищурившись, спросил Алек. 

\- Что произошло в лофте Магнуса Бейна, остаётся в лофте Магнуса Бейна, - заверил маг. 

\- Договорились, но на определенных условиях. 

\- Каких же? 

\- Держи свои руки при себе и не распускай их, иначе я тебе наваляю. 

Магнус рассмеялся. 

\- Серьёзно? Маленький омега считает себя воплощением всех земных желаний? Прости, дорогой, но я слишком избирателен и подпускаю к себе только тех, кто является минимум альфой. Так что тебе не о чем волноваться. 

Алек оценивающе посмотрел на мага, словно прикидывая насколько ему можно доверять, после чего кивнул, пояснив:

\- Но это только на сегодня! Чего не сделаешь, чтобы не заблевать тебе квартиру.

Затем парень достал стило и деактивировал одну из блокирующих рун. Он поднял глаза на Магнуса, собираясь попросить его выполнить свою часть уговора, ибо Алеку надоело постоянное ощущение тошноты. Но не смог выдавить ни слова. Его накрыло волной чего-то, чему он не мог подобрать названия. Его словно лихорадило, тело пробирала крупная дрожь, стало душно настолько, что он начал задыхаться, хватая ртом воздух. Едва не рухнув без сил, он ухватился за Магнуса, пытаясь что-то сказать, попросить о помощи. 

Но тот стоял, как истукан, словно погрузившись в себя. И только хватка Алека вывела его из оцепенения. 

\- Черт, - сдавленно прохрипел Магнус, подхватывая нефилима и прижимая к себе, чтобы удержать. 

Алек напоминал ему рыбу, выброшенную на берег. Он также часто открывал и закрывал рот, хрипел и не мог вдохнуть. 

\- Руна, нужно вернуть ее, - произнёс маг, опуская парня на пол и принимаясь шариться у того по карманам. Он извлёк стило и вложил его в руку Алека. - Давай, нефилим, сделай это. 

Магнус задрал футболку парня и поднёс его руку к коже. Реакции не последовало. Выругавшись, Бейн получше перехватил стило и руку Алека, после чего принялся выводить узор. Стоило завершить ангельский символ, как тот замерцал, возвращая все на круги своя. Дыхание нефилима постепенно восстанавливалось, хоть и проходило в рваном ритме. Маг дополз до бара и, взяв бутылку виски, приложился к ней, делая несколько жадных глотков. От обилия горечи во рту, на глазах Магнуса выступили слезы. Казалось, они только усилились, когда Алек приподнялся и принялся блевать на дорогущий персидский ковёр. 

Он вернул алкоголь обратно в бар, поднялся на ноги и сделал несколько пассов руками, призывая магию. Сначала Магнус очистил помещение, после чего набросил на нефилима заклинание, которое временно лишило его обоняния, и в завершении призвал ему бутылочку с водой. 

\- Как себя чувствуешь? - спросил Бейн. 

\- Паршиво, - признался Алек. - Что это было вообще?

\- Отходняк, как после передоза или запоя, - пояснил Магнус. - Две руны - это перебор, приятель. Но как с этого слезть без вреда для здоровья, я не знаю. Возможно, связь это исправит за счет силы твоего альфы. 

Алек кивнул, хмурясь. 

\- Я узнаю у мамы или Ходжа. 

\- Ладно, идём, я объясню порядок и время приёма зелий для твоей сестры и отправлю тебя в Институт. 

Магнус протянул парню руку и, когда тот ухватился за неё, рывком поднял его на ноги. Тот с виду довольно быстро восстанавливался, да и иратце мерцала под майкой. 

Они вошли в лабораторию, где Магнус тщательно объяснил Алеку какую склянку и когда должна выпить Изабель до ритуала, который был назначен на субботу. То есть через три дня. Закончив с инструкциями, маг открыл портал и выпроводил гостя. 

Только оставшись наедине с собой, он смог дать волю чувствам. 

\- Твою мать! Твою мать! Твою мать! - повторял он, бесцельно бродя по дому. 

У каждого в жизни бывали моменты, о которых потом сожалеешь. И Магнус сожалел об этом. Не потому, что мальчишка едва не умер. Не потому, что идиотская вредность и упрямство Бейна заставили Алека снять руну. Не потому, что это все было сделано просто так, в сиюминутном порыве. А потому, что проклятый запах этого нефилима до сих пор преследовал его. Странный - пряный с горькими нотками кофе и темного шоколада. Не противный сладкий, как у прочих омег, а такой своеобразный и цепляющий. Магнус знал, что это такое. В глубине души понимал к чему все ведёт, но внутренне отрицал это, уповая на то, что завтра станет лучше. Завтра все пройдёт. А если нет, то пусть бы этот парнишка задохнулся. Все же Магнус был эгоистом, а потому собственный комфорт и целостность психического здоровья, ценил куда сильнее жизни юного нефилима. Впрочем, он осознавал, что у него рука бы не поднялась просто наблюдать за тем, как Алек умирает, корчась в муках у его ног. 

Магнусу просто было любопытно - как пахнет этот омега? Вдруг, они обоюдно не переносят запахи друг друга? Тогда можно было бы расслабиться. Если бы он только знал, как все сложится, то никогда не совершил бы этой ошибки.


	3. Мысль в целом начала казаться Магнусу бредовой...

***

На утро проще не стало. Также, как и через сутки. Проклятый запах преследовал Магнуса, как сталкер-маньяк. От него было невозможно скрыться, избавиться или заглушить. Хотя он и пытался, но ничто не спасало: ни лекарства, ни зелья, ни магия, ни другие омеги и альфы. Все пошло по самой отвратительной схеме. По той самой, которой Магнус и опасался.

Некоторые запахи проникали в подкорку, в самое сознание и не покидали ее долгое время. Они дурманили, сводили с ума и манили. Манили к носителю этого чертового запаха. У омег подобное называлось истинной любовью. Они попадались в такую ловушку всего раз, но зато навсегда. А вот альфы через подобное проходили иначе. Они были похожи на одержимых: кто-то в большей степени, кто-то в меньшей. И зависимость от запаха в основном проходила после секса. Некоторые, конечно, были достаточно сильны, чтобы перешагнуть через подобное. Другим же и одного раза было мало. Все зависело от характера альфы. И в случае Магнуса все было скверно. Он вляпался так лишь однажды. Когда маг познакомился с вампиршей Камиллой Белкорт. Они встречались около столетия. И даже после расставания, у него ушли годы, чтобы освободиться от этого бремени. Отпустило как-то само собой. Он потягивал очередной коктейль, смотрел идиотское шоу по телевизору, и вдруг понял, что больше ничего не чувствует к этой бессердечной женщине. Самый главный подарок судьбы для Магнуса Бейна. Если, конечно, не считать того, что Камилла также была альфой, благодаря чему он не мог связать себя с этой гадюкой.

И вот теперь он снова на крючке. Черт. Хорошо хоть не так сильно, как в прошлый раз. Оставалось только надеяться, что наваждение пройдет само собой. Потому он старался держаться подальше от Института и нефилимов. Как минимум до субботы. В этот день он оперативно проведет ритуал для Изабель и сделает ноги.

В назначенный день, когда Магнус явился исполнять свои магические обязанности, то, к его величайшей радости и вселенскому огорчению, Алека не было. Он отправился в Аликанте. Ну, скатертью дорожка! На самом деле нет. Противоречивые чувства раздирали сердце несчастного альфы. Сильная часть успешно противилась и ненавидела происходящее с ним, а вот тот клочок его души, который запал на запах — скучал по парню. Скучал и мечтал оказаться рядом с чертовым нефилимом. Но Магнус был уверен, что эта одержимость загнется на корню через каких-то пару-тройку дней. Максимум столетие. Он пережил Камиллу, значит, справится с чем угодно. А грубый и неотесанный Александр явно не ровня утонченной и изящной вампирше, способной вскружить голову кому угодно. От огорчения Магнус даже подумывал вновь закрутить с Белкорт. Как говорится, клин клином… Но это если через пару-тройку недель его не отпустит.

К тому же сейчас лучше сосредоточиться на ритуале. Магнус выбросил из головы все лишнее и ловко начертил необходимую пентаграмму на полу, зажег благовония и свечи, посадил девушку в центр рисунка и начал читать заклинание. Все вокруг замерцало. Чёрные, глянцевые нити, красиво сплетенные с ярко-золотыми, исходящими из тела Изабель, начали рваться с жутким, дребезжащим звуком. Охотница рухнула на пол, со стоном, хватаясь за грудь. Магнусу было ее жаль, но он продолжал читать заклинание, делая магические пассы и обрывая оставшуюся связь. На последних словах с плеча девушки исчезли следы вампирских клыков, а на груди вспыхнула ярко-красным ангельская руна.

Ритуал прошел достаточно спокойно. Изабель все выдержала мужественно. Как и подобает альфе. Видимых изменений маг в ней не обнаружил, догадываясь, что последствия проявятся позднее. Но девушке было наплевать на все это. На перенесенную боль, на возможные осложнения. Она все еще ощущала влюбленность и это было главным. Магнус в глубине души ей позавидовал. Но при этом был рад за охотницу. Потому, пожелав ей удачи, он вернулся в лофт, намереваясь собрать кота, передать все дела своему другу и заместителю Рагнору Феллу, после чего Магнус планировал отправиться путешествовать. Куда-нибудь подальше от Нью-Йорка и Аликанте. Подальше от чертового омеги, чей запах не покидал его, сводя с ума.

Магнус даже договорился в воскресение встретиться с Рагнором. Введет его в курс дела, еще и время на сборы останется. А затем откроет портал и поминай, как звали. Начать он решил с Индонезии. Навестить родные места, почувствовать свои корни. И завести роман. Множество романов. До тех пор, пока его наваждение не рассеется. Тогда он вернется домой и все пойдет, как обычно.

***

С утра, пока Магнус еще спал, кто-то начал бесцеремонно долбиться в его дверь. Маг решил игнорировать наглого посетителя. Но тот не сбавлял оборотов, из чего Бейн сделал вывод, что к нему явился кто-то из своих. А ждал он только Рагнора.

— Ты рано, — пробормотал Магнус, распахивая дверь. Вот только на пороге топтался не его английский товарищ. Там была целая куча нефилимов.

— Какого черта? — спросил маг, переводя растерянный взгляд с Мариз на Алека и обратно. — С Изабель что-то случилось?

— Понятия не имею, — отозвалась глава Института. — Мы к тебе прямиком из Аликанте. Позволишь войти?

Мариз особенно не церемонилась и ответа не ждала. Она просто протиснулась мимо сонного и медленно соображавшего Магнуса, который куда сильнее был занят определением степени своего похмелья, нежели обдумыванием каких-то там дел ангельских отпрысков.

Когда все оказались в его лофте, то Бейн спросил:

— И по какому такому делу вы прискакали ко мне из самого Аликанте?

— Валентин с армией демонов ворвались в Идрис. Защита пала и нам нужен достаточно сильный маг, чтобы вернуть все, как было.

— Рад за вас, но это истратит почти весь запас моей магии, а восстанавливаться потом придется несколько недель. Так что я, пожалуй, откажусь.

— Нефилимы гибнут, Магнус! Не только воины, но и дети, — вмешался Алек, обеспокоенно глядя на мага.

В этот момент мозги Бейна помахали ему белым флагом и скрылись в неизвестном направлении, уступив место наваждению. Чертов омега!

— Хорошо, но это дорого вам обойдется, — произнес он, глядя на Мариз.

— Назови цену, — кивнула женщина, готовая раскошелиться.

— Он, — Магнус ткнул пальцем в Алека.

— Что? — не поняла Мариз.

— Я хочу твоего сына.

— В каком виде, позволь спросить?

Бейн пожал плечами.

— Где-нибудь рабство еще является законным? Какой там договор обычно заключают? А! Точно. Теперь это называется связью. Меня и такой вариант устроит.

— Что? — теперь уже спросил Алек. Они с матерью смотрели на мага не просто круглыми глазами, а почти квадратными.

— Связь, говорю. Пара взмахов руками, лёгкое заклинание, и ты мой до конца своих дней. О! И ещё с вашей стороны что-то должно быть. Руна?

— Для нефилимов связь священна и нерушима! Она заключается единожды, в день бракосочетания, — начала Мариз.

— Ну, тогда зовите своих безмолвных братьев. С их потусторонними голосами и классическим: руну на руку, руну на сердце. Только вот Изабель уже сделала это. Она отдала свою любовь и связала себя кое-с-кем. Без всего этого антуража и лишней мишуры, уединенно и спокойно. Только вот где все это сейчас? Разрушено по приказу главы Института.

— Кодекс запрещает вступать в связь с нежитью, — отчеканила Мариз.

— Ах, кодекс! Точно! Ну, во имя кодекса, пусть Валентин разнесет весь Идрис вместе со своими отрядами демонов. Мы же знаем, что закон суров, но это закон!

— Это бесчеловечно, Бейн! Никогда не сомневалась, что у такого чудовища, как ты нет сердца, — прошипела Мариз.

— Конечно же, куда мне, демонскому отребью, до великих и чистых кровью нефилимов, которые обрекают собственную дочь на несчастье, которые отказывают магу в источнике силы, потому что это создаст прецедент в законе. Я тут главный злодей. Но все же буду настолько любезен, что открою для вас портал в Италию. Маг Лоренцо Рэй обладает достаточным количеством знаний и силы. Возможно, его требования устроят вас больше.

Услышав его слова, Алек рассмеялся. Это было неожиданно и неуместно, потому Мариз и Магнус с укором посмотрели на парня.

— Что? — пробормотал Алек. — Это все уморительно, потому что у Лоренцо мы уже были, и его требования ещё хуже, чем твои. Правда, понять этого макаронника, я ещё могу. Но тебе то, Магнус, зачем подобное смехотворное условие?

Маг ни на миг не задумывался над тем, на что подписывается и чего просит. Изначально он пошел на поводу у своей одержимости и желания помочь жителям Аликанте и Изабель, а дальше включилось привычное упрямство. Настолько сильное, что маг даже не заметил, что его отпустило. Действительно отпустило. Запах Алека перестал преследовать его и манить, как прежде. Больше ничто не сводило его с ума.

— Все просто, дорогой. Вопрос силы и защиты. Барьер в Аликанте практически лишит меня магии, а связь с отпрыском ангелов обеспечит быстрое восстановление. К тому же, до тех пор, пока я не верну хотя бы частичный запас сил, то буду лёгкой добычей для своих неприятелей. А так… связь гарантирует мне защиту. Все логично, — пояснил Магнус.

— Возможно, только поясни мне, почему именно я? Есть Иззи, Лидия, Радж и куча других.

— Ты и сам все понимаешь, — произнес маг, намекая на то, что Алек является омегой.

— Не думал, что ты окажешься так падок на запахи, что не сможешь противостоять тяге.

Магнус вскинул бровь, после чего сделал пас руками, заставляя всех охотников, кроме Алека, застыть.

— Что ты сделал? — испугался парень, водя ладонью перед неподвижным лицом матери.

— Решил прояснить кое-какие неточности. Дело не в твоем запахе, дорогой, а в том, кем ты являешься. Если среди твоих знакомых есть еще какой-нибудь омега-нефилим, то с радостью рассмотрю этот вариант.

По вытянувшемуся лицу Алека, Магнус понял, что тот действительно знает еще кого-то. Это напугало, потому что связывать себя с кем-то незнакомым, у мага желания не было. Мысль в целом начала казаться ему бредовой. Особенно в силу того, что его зависимость от запаха Алека сошла на нет. Но постоянная близость с этим парнем могла вернуть это состояние. Могла сделать его по-настоящему одержимым. А утратить самоконтроль Магнусу не хотелось. Он уже собирался послать все к черту, но не успел, потому что Алек сказал:

— Хорошо, я согласен.

Бейн тупо на него таращился, не зная, как поступить. Искушение было велико. Связь с носителем ангельской крови сделает его сильнее. Да и чего уж лгать? Алек привлекал его. Маг решил просто плыть по течению. В конце концов, он сам заварил эту кашу. А значит — прощай, скука!

— Осталось получить благословение одной фурии. Как думаешь, она задохнется от гнева, если я буду называть ее мамочкой, после нашего объединения? — проговорил маг, щелкнул пальцами и снимая заморозку с нефилимов.

— И так, Мариз, что мы решили? Портал к Лоренцо или может быть в Идрис? Кстати, если демоны сожрут ваш Конклав с потрохами, что позволит вам переписать закон и допустить связь с нежитью — зовите. Примчусь на сверхскоростной.

— Я не могу принять это решение единолично, Бейн, — сообщила женщина.

— Телефон, портал, огненное послание. Вперед. А я пока отлучусь и приведу себя в порядок. Вы подняли меня с постели, — сообщил Магнус, удаляясь в свою спальню.

Он не торопился, понимая, что эти ангельские бюрократы будут возиться до самого появления всадников апокалипсиса. И почти не ошибся. Когда его прическа была идеальной, макияж великолепным, а все элементы гардероба, включая украшения, подобраны и надеты, он вышел в зал, наблюдая за тем, как Мариз ведет дела, оккупировав его стол. Заприметив Магнуса, женщина произнесла:

— Ответ должен поступить огненным посланием в ближайшее время.

— Чудненько, — кисло улыбнулся маг, не особенно довольный скопищем нефилимов, которые, будто тюлени на лежбище, скучковались в его лофте.

Магнус успел покормить кота и выпить кофе, когда Мариз сообщила:

— Одобрение получено. Твои условия исполнены. Теперь мы можем отправиться в Идрис.

— Одну минутку, — произнес маг, устремив нахальный взор на Алека и поманив его пальцем.

Нефилим явно не хотел к нему приближаться. Это читалось на его лице, наряду с отвращением к противному запаху, витавшему вокруг. Но того требовал его долг, потому Алек подошел и глядя в глаза Магнуса произнес:

— Только не пожалей потом об этом.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — забавляясь, осведомился тот.

— Поймешь со временем, — заверил Алек, извлекая стило.

Маг сделал несколько пассов руками, формируя кроваво-красный сгусток энергии, который он толкнул в сторону парня. Того прошибло насквозь, после чего магия замерцала, сосредотачиваясь на груди нефилима и рассеялась, выполнив свою задачу.

— Будет больно, — пообещал Алек, расстегивая несколько пуговиц на рубашке Магнуса и поднося стило к его коже.

— Что-то мне подсказывает: тебя этот факт радует.

— Еще как, — мрачно заверил парень, рисуя связывающий символ.

Больно? Слабо сказано. Жгло, как от Эдомского пекла. Огонь распространялся от руны на груди по всему телу. Он кипятил кровь, проникал насквозь. Казалось, все внутренности скрутило в тугой узел. Но вместе с тем, иратце под майкой Алека засияла, облегчая боль. В этот момент, Магнус понял, что нанесение руны чувствует и сам нефилим. А затем замерцали и два других символа.

— Блокирующие руны долго не продержатся, — пробормотал Алек.

— Это естественно. Связь разрушит их. И чем крепче она будет становиться, тем быстрее эти знаки исчезнут.

— Раз вы закончили, то нам пора в Идрис, — поторопила их Мариз.

Магнус наскоро отправил огненное сообщение Изабель, сообщив ей, что связь с нижнемирцами более не является запретной. Очень уж хотелось порадовать эту влюбленную девчонку. Все же в глубине души, Бейн был романтиком. Но дело на первом месте. Он открыл портал и произнес:

— Пришла пора надрать задницу Моргенштерну и его демонам.

Впереди маячила изматывающая работенка.


	4. Магнусу оставалось лишь одно - запастись терпением и ждать.

Чем там закончилось сражение, Магнус не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он только попросил Алека быть рядом, чтобы поделиться своей силой, если запасы магии истощатся раньше, чем он создаст купол. Затем Бейн начал возводить барьер над столицей нефилимов. Остатки прежней защиты были полностью стерты. Все пришлось создавать с нуля. Крупица за крупицей, кирпичик за кирпичиком. Магия покидала его тело, а концентрация при плетении чар поглощала все внимание Магнуса. Движение за движением, купол восстанавливался. Бейн старался не обращать внимание на усталость и измождение, на то, что его силы почти на исходе. Он не отвлекался на раздражающие капельки пота, которые щипали глаза, не отвлекался даже на чесавшийся бок. Он сосредоточился на финальной цели. Создать купол. Защитить нефилимов. Силы воли, на которой он держался, хватило ровно до того момента, когда барьер был восстановлен. После этого Магнус рухнул в измождении и усталости. На границе его сознания блуждала единственная мысль: сделал. Он все сделал. Справился. После этого маг окончательно отключился.

Когда сознание к нему вернулось, он лежал на жесткой и неудобной койке, как выяснилось, в Институте. Из-за такого мощного заклятия, его магия была истощена полностью. От таких энергозатрат, Магнус провалялся без сознания чуть больше трех суток. Алек заботливо перевёз из лофта Командующего Мяо, но в остальном целыми днями пропадал в рейдах. Об их связи судачил весь Институт. Это нервировало парня, потому он старался проводить здесь как можно меньше времени.

С Магнусом он особо не разговаривал. Приходил только ночевать. И, как заметил Бейн, постоянно чем-то мазал себе нос. В один из дней маг полюбопытствовал что же это такое.

— Одолжил у нашего патологоанатома. Это помогает ему копошиться в трупах и выдерживать вонь разложения. Мне это тоже помогает, но не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Зато меня не тошнит 24 на 7.

— Ты очарователен, Александр, — съязвил Магнус.

— Я предупреждал, что тот еще подарочек. Сам этого захотел, — безразлично пожал плечами парень и завалился спать.

Это было самое унылое и скучное существование, которое только можно себе представить! Ни с кем не поболтать. Занять себя тоже нечем. А без магии не особенно то и нос высунешь из Института. Единственной отрадой Магнуса была Изабель. Девушка с удовольствием болтала с ним, рассказывала, как переписывается со своим вампиром, и что он ждет, когда с нее снимут домашний арест. А учитывая изменение закона, навязанное Бейном, едва Изабель сможет покинуть стены отчего дома, как сразу же окажется в объятиях своего возлюбленного, и они повторят процедуру связи. Но, что поражало мага, так это отсутствие каких-либо последствий. Он каждый раз бормотал, что это невозможно, что должны были произойти изменения. Но девушка его не слушала, уверяя, будто Магнус все сделал идеально, потому эту тему они старались не затрагивать.

А еще Иззи учила его сражаться на шестах и клинках. В силу наличия магии, раньше подобные навыки Бейну не требовались, но теперь он поглощал знания с удовольствием и интересом. Не только из необходимости, но и для развлечения. Хоть какое-то занятие в этом сером и тусклом мире нефилимов. Сплошная муштра, четкое следование расписанию и приказам, даже в одежде его ограничили. Ничего яркого и броского. Против последнего Магнус не возражал. Его запах сводил с ума окружающих. И если раньше у него было достаточно сил, чтобы не опасаться этого притяжения, то теперь… В общем, он умел быть тише воды, ниже травы, когда того требовали обстоятельства. На него не обращала внимания лишь Изабель, которая была влюблена в своего вампира. Как выяснилось, влюбленных охотников в этом здании не так уж и много. Ведь даже сама Мариз Лайтвуд начинала поглядывать на Магнуса, как на вкусный окорок. В этот момент он впервые проклинал гены папочки Асмодея. Этот принц Ада являлся воплощением всех самых заветных желаний человека. Таких называют демоны-искусители. Они исполняли мечты, забирая с собой душу жертвы. И запах подобного существа был присущ Магнусу.

В тот вечер, он решил поговорить с Алеком, потому что и дальше дразнить своим присутствием нефилимов — не лучшая идея. Маг итак прожил в Институте три недели. Так что едва парень вернулся с рейда, Магнус заявил:

— Предлагаю пожить в лофте. Что скажешь?

— Нет.

— Так категорично?

— Я не держу тебя, Магнус. Хочешь домой — вали. Хотя я и буду скучать по Мяо, но удерживать тебя не намерен. Ты не ребенок и можешь поступать так, как считаешь нужным.

В этот момент Бейн вышел из себя. Этот чертов мальчишка избегал его, притаскиваясь домой только поспать. Он хамил при каждой встрече. А железным терпением Магнус не отличался.

— Значит, я могу валить ко всем чертям, а ты останешься здесь, верно? — спросил он насмешливо.

— Именно так, — подтвердил нефилим.

— Хмм… Какая прелесть. А ты, дорогой, хоть что-нибудь про связь знаешь?

— Более чем достаточно.

— А мне вот так не кажется. Я-то ладно, выживу и на том запасе магии, который восстановился за эти несколько недель. Но ты! Ты хренов омега! Тебя будет разрушать отсутствие твоего альфы. Ты будешь сходить с ума, бросаться на стены, рыдать и звать меня. Это природа. И она возьмет свое.

— Ты переоцениваешь уровень своего влияния, Бейн, — отчеканил Алек. — Между нами ничего не было. Ты для меня — посторонний человек, которого я терплю в своей комнате из чувства благодарности за спасение жизней. Я даже смирился с постоянной вонью. Я стараюсь, действительно стараюсь, быть вежливым. Но временами твое самомнение распирает тебя, как индюка. И честное слово, нужно ангельское терпение, чтобы тебя переваривать.

— Умный, маленький нефилим, — прищурившись улыбнулся Магнус. Недобро улыбнулся. — Я действительно полон недостатков. И один из них — мстительность. Запомни это.

— Обязательно, Магнус. Красными чернилами впишу в календарь.

Бейн взял с кровати спящего на ней Мяо, открыл нестабильный портал и покинул комнату. Он злился. Чертовски сильно злился на этого ядовитого отпрыска гадюки Мариз. Но месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным. И бедный, глупый мальчишка не знал на что себя обрекает. Ведь у него не было восьмисотлетнего жизненного опыта за плечами. Так что Магнусу оставалось лишь одно — запастись терпением и ждать.

***

Хоть в Институте и жилось скучно, зато там было безопасно, чего Бейн не мог сказать о внешнем мире. Благо его друзья Рагнор и Катарина сварили зелье, восполняющее запас магии и теперь Верховный Маг Бруклина вернулся. Трепещите, сучки, и знайте свое место.

Жизнь Магнуса постепенно возвращалась в привычное русло. Работа, вечеринки, алкоголь, тихие вечера перед телеком с Мяо. Правда, определенные коррективы во все это внесла Изабель. Так уж вышло, что они подружились, и маг старался помочь девушке в ее проблеме. Совершенно бесплатно. От чистого сердца. С единственным условием: никаких разговоров о ее брате.

Загвоздка заключалась в том, что последствия от разрыва связи все же настигли эту пару. Только вот коснулись они не Изабель, как опасался Магнус, а ее избранника Саймона. Парень едва не откинул коньки в момент проведения ритуала. Он начал харкать кровью, а место, на которое была нанесена руна, сильно кровоточить. Единственное, что пришло в голову вожаку вампиров Рафаэлю Сантьяго, осведомленному о ритуале, это заменить одну связь — другой.

Потому Саймон любил Изабель. Изабель любила Саймона. Но Рафаэль Сантьяго являлся связанным с этим вампиром. Мыльные оперы нервно кусали локти от подобных жизненных перипетий.

Магнус честно искал информацию о том, как быть и что делать. Но все, чего ему удалось добиться — это убедить безумную троицу, что очередного разрыва связи Саймон просто не перенесет. Тогда отчаянная голова Изабель придумала новый финт. Использовать двойную связь. В конце концов столетия назад, когда омег было больше, согласно некоторым источникам, альфы могли создавать связь с семью омегами одновременно. Или с четырьмя-пятью бетами. А значит, есть вероятность, что один омега вполне себе выдержит двух альф.

На этот раз никакое красноречие Бейна не возымело должного эффекта. Максимум на что согласились эти безумцы — присутствие нескольких магов, которые попытаются спасти Саймона, если все пойдет не так, как нужно. Особенно они надеялись на целительницу Катарину Лосс. Женщина приготовила целую уйму снадобий, посадила вампира на жесткую диету. Саймону казалось, что он никогда в жизни столько крови не пил. Через три дня под пристальным присмотром магов, было решено попытаться.

Когда Саймон укусил Иззи, то по ее крови помчались красные светящиеся огоньки связи. Все осмотрелись, готовые к любой реакции и действиям. Сердце Рафаэля Сантьяго замерцало, но ничего пагубного или чувствительного не происходило. Тогда настала очередь Иззи.

— Погоди! — Воскликнул Магнус, размышляя. Ему вспомнился момент, когда Алек наносил ему руну. — Нарисуй несколько иратце на себе, прежде, чем соединишь вас с Саймоном.

Девушка кивнула, доверившись другу, и сделала, как он просил, после чего принялась чертить руну на своем возлюбленном. Предположения Магнуса полностью подтвердились. Рафаэль закричал, падая на колени. На его груди вырисовывался точно такой же символ, который девушка выводила на Саймоне. Все иратце, сделанные ранее, засветились на коже Изабель, поглощая боль вампиров. Из глаз охотницы покатились слезы, но она, закусив губу, продолжала рисовать руну. Когда все было окончено, она ласково коснулась Саймона, спрашивая:

— Как ты?

— Все отлично! Я почти ничего не почувствовал. Только легкое жжение и все. Думал, будет больнее.

— Idiota! — Воскликнул Рафаэль. — Конечно, ты ни черта не почувствовал. Все это передалось мне.

— Нам обоим, — поправила Иззи. — И не смей оскорблять Саймона. Сам ты идиот.

— Поумерь свой пыл, chica. Помни, с кем разговариваешь.

— Так. Стоп. Давайте вы не будете ссориться, а? — вмешался виновник торжества. — Изз, он спас мне жизнь! И не однажды! Рафаэль грубоват, но он хороший парень. А ты… ну… похоже, Изабель теперь и с тобой связана. Так что…

— Может, мне стоит ее укусить? — предложил Рафаэль.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Альфы не могут связывать себя друг с другом. Только беты или омеги, — отозвался Магнус.

— Но мы уже связаны. Спасибо Саймону, — спокойно произнес Рафаэль. — Руна у меня на груди есть, но моего укуса девчонке не досталось.

— Ты просто хочешь поквитаться за мою грубость, — прищурилась Изабель.

— Возможно, — ухмыльнулся Рафаэль, резко оказываясь рядом с охотницей и глядя ей в глаза.

— Я тебя не боюсь, вампир! — ответила она, вскидывая подбородок.

— Это… может… не стоит, а? — бросился к ним Саймон. — Я буду одинаково любить вас обоих! И если бы я мог клясться на святом писании именем Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, я бы это сделал! Я, кстати, имел ввиду не Лорда Волдеморта, а говорил о другом парне. Ну, вы поняли.

Иззи посмотрела на него и улыбнулась.

— Ты такой милый болван!

— Хоть в чем-то наши мнения совпали, — проворчал Рафаэль.

— Вот видите! У вас много общего. Главное, не вцепитесь друг другу в глотки. А с остальным мы разберемся. Я уверен.

— Полагаю, все прошло не так паршиво, как мы опасались. Так что можно расходиться, — вмешался Магнус. — Если что — звоните.

Компания попрощалась и вампиры с Изабель отправились в «Дю Морт», а Рагнор с Катариной домой. Магнус же решил немного прогуляться по городу. Он шел, размышляя обо всем. О Саймоне, который был истинным омегой. Робкий, мягкий, податливый. Почему Алек не мог вести себя хотя бы на десять процентов также? А еще маг вспоминал двух альф, каждый из которых тянул на себя одеяло. Так было с Иззи и Рафаэлем. С Магнусом и Камиллой. Вот основная причина, по которой союз между двумя лидерами невозможен. Неуступчивость. Но какая ирония! Это же качество встало между ним и Александром. Но ничего. Прошло почти две недели с того момента, когда они виделись в последний раз. Скоро все начнется.


	5. Бедный, глупый нефилим. Он не знает даже самых элементарных вещей.

***

Магнус сидел в лофте, потягивая коктейль и наблюдая, как город обволакивает вечерний туман. Вязкий, густой, серый. Готовый спрятать под своим покровом все неблаговидные поступки и уродливые души. Верховный Маг часто по долгу службы сталкивался с проявлением всего самого отвратительного в человеке. И сегодня у него было такое настроение, которое позволяет видеть мир в мрачных красках.

Возможно, виной тому было состояние его омеги. Отметина в виде руны ужасно ныла и подергивала. Магнус понимал, что это значит. Александр нуждается в нем. Зовет. И противиться этому было сложно. Не то, чтобы невозможно и невыполнимо. Просто трудно. Приходилось сдерживать себя усилием воли. Но он был альфой. И этим все сказано. К тому же алкоголь помогал заглушить единственное в нем, что побуждало откликнуться на зов омеги. Чувство сострадания. Остальным своим эмоциям Магнус мог наступить на глотку без особых усилий, потому что все в нем подчинялось исключительно силе воли.

Зазвонил мобильный. На дисплее высветилось имя Изабель. Прежде, чем поднять трубку, маг понадеялся, что девушка не станет влезать в дела брата, как они и договаривались изначально. Но, разумеется, она просто не смогла остаться в стороне.

— Магнус! — закричала она, едва услышав приветствие Бейна. — Алек! Ему плохо. Он зовет тебя. Я не знаю, что делать…

— О, я слышу его зов, дорогая. Не беспокойся. Лучше вспомни, о чем я тебя просил: не суй свой прекрасный носик в мои отношения с твоим братом. Это залог нашей с тобой дружбы.

— Какой еще залог? Ты спятил там? Говорю, Алек весь горит и мечется, как в предсмертной агонии. Мне страшно, Магнус! Я умоляю тебя приехать!

— Напрасно, дорогая. Увы, мы с Александром обо всем договорились заранее. Если я ему понадоблюсь, у него есть мой адрес.

— Что? Он не доедет, слышишь?! Ему слишком плохо! Магнус, забудь все ваши обиды и недомолвки, прошу! Если он умрет, то тебе не перед кем будет бахвалиться своей победой.

— В его состоянии нет ничего смертельного, дорогая. Но, даже если бы все так и было, то я бы не пришел. Александр четко дал мне понять, кто мы друг другу. Никто. Он вышвырнул меня, когда я нуждался в защите. А теперь я должен поступать иначе? Если даже ангельские потомки ведут себя столь самодовольно, то чего ты ждешь от того, в чьих венах кровь демона?

— Магнус, прекращай вести себя, как задница! Я не моя мать и вижу тебя насквозь. Все эти реплики, возможно, и работают на тупых и ограниченных нефилимах, но я не из их числа. Так что приезжай. Немедленно. Я же понимаю, что ты беспокоишься о нем. Знаю, сам хочешь помочь.

— Моя прекрасная Изабель, ты, безусловно, исключение из правил. Только вот твой брат — нет. Надеюсь, я донес до тебя свою точку зрения. На этом, полагаю, разговор стоит завершить.

— Магнус! — воскликнул девушка, но ее собеседник сбросил соединение.

Внутри все еще скребли кошки. Ему было жаль этого идиота Александра. Но такой самоуверенный и невоспитанный омега нуждался в уроке. Хорошем таком уроке, который он запомнит надолго.

***

Спустя полтора часа в двери лофта постучали. Магнус учуял знакомый запах, понимая кто за порогом. Александр. Возможно, в сопровождении сестры. Потому что сам он едва ли пришел бы. И под этой фразой Бейн подразумевал не физическое состояние, потому что упрямство Алека позволило бы ему и на брюхе приползти к цели, если того требовали бы обстоятельства или долг. Ему было интересно, как именно Иззи смогла уговорить этого несговорчивого болвана. Магнус лишь надеялся, что девушка не приволокла его насильно, водрузив на своих верных вампиров.

Открыв дверь, маг увидел того, кого и ожидал. Только вот Александр стоял в гордом одиночестве. Бледный, взмокший от пота, его била мелкая дрожь, и он держался за дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть. В этот момент мысль о передвижении ползком не показалась такой уж глупой.

— Ты один? — спросил Бейн, нахмурившись.

— Да, — бросил нефилим. — Позволишь войти?

Магнус посторонился, разрываемый желанием подхватить парня и помочь ему, или стоять истуканом, демонстрируя собственную неприступность. В обычной жизни — он обязательно бы помог. Но не сегодня. Если мальчишка не научится быть умнее в мелочах, то обязательно вляпается в глобальное дерьмо.

— Конечно. Я гостеприимный хозяин. Хоть и вонючий, — съязвил Магнус, пропуская гостя в лофт. Он запер дверь взмахом руки и последовал за пареньком, поглядывая как бы тот не упал.

Александр, надо отдать ему должное, старался идти, словно с ним все в порядке. Смехотворная попытка. Но Бейн предпочел не заострять внимания на его самочувствии, чтобы не нервировать этого засранца лишний раз.

— Чем обязан? — спросил маг, наблюдая, как его нефилим рухнул в мягкое кресло.

— Я просто тихонько посижу здесь. Чтобы связь прекратила меня тянуть, — рвано произнес Алек.

Магнус закатил глаза, с шумом выдохнув. Ему не хватало терпения. Он старался, но, честное слово, желание удавить этого чертового недо-омегу пересиливало.

— Поступай, как знаешь, — бросил он, возвращаясь на балкон к своей недопитой бутылке виски.

Прошло минут двадцать. Они сидели в тишине. Алека продолжало колотить, только, казалось, стало хуже. Запах Магнуса убивал его, вызывая тошноту и отвращение. Он скрючился в позе зародыша, кусая губы, чтобы не стонать. Магнус же пил бокал за бокалом, ощущая, как руна на груди раскаляется. Он понимал, что от такой близости будет только хуже. Но помалкивал. Если Алек сможет засунуть свою гордость куда подальше, и они поговорят, то Бейн детально объяснит суть связи и положение парня. Ключевое слово — если.

— Магнус, — позвал его Алек.

Маг вскинул брови, не ожидая от этого нефилима ничего хорошего, но все же поднялся и направился к нему.

— Уже уходишь? — съязвил он.

— Почему легче не становится? — спросил парень.

— А с чего ты взял, что пребывание в пяти метрах от меня должно каким-либо образом облегчить тебе жизнь?

— Но… тогда как?

Свершилось. Хоть какой-то контакт. Бейн вздохнул и коснулся рукой руны на своей груди. Красные искры магии сорвались с его пальцев и вспыхнули в области сердца парня плотным маревом.

— Один из способов. Но, с чего бы мне тебе помогать, верно? Ты ведь взрослый мальчик. Все прекрасно знаешь о связи. Понимаешь, как устроен мир.

Магнус отстранил руку, и магия погасла. Алек ощутил очередной приступ озноба и жара. Он коснулся собственной груди, но эффекта не последовало.

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Неужели, наш умный всезнайка, решил снизойти до беседы с глупым магом, у которого всего-то восемьсот лет за плечами? Какой толк от такой древности, как я.

— Магнус, — грубо прервал его Алек. — Захлопни варежку и сделай что-нибудь. Мне вообще похер, что это будет. Просто помоги. А потом я извинюсь перед тобой. Могу даже открыточку нарисовать. Ты же любишь всякий хэндмейд.

Черт. Этот омега неисправим. Но почему-то злости его слова не вызвали. Скорее веселье. Искренний такой смех.

— Ты оригинален, Александр, — произнес Магнус, присаживаясь на подлокотник его кресла. — Просто возьми меня за руку, придурок.

Нефилиму явно было, что на это ответить, но он обещал быть паинькой, потому сдержался, промолчав, и неуверенно обхватил ладонь мага. Тело прошибло словно разрядом тока. Магия, сосредоточенная в его груди, начала приятно греть. Волны излишнего жара и озноба отступали.

— Всего то? Нужно иногда держаться за ручки? — счастливо улыбнулся Алек. — Так по-детски мило.

— Чтобы тебя не колбасило, как наркомана в период ломки, этого более чем достаточно. Но, чтобы ты не вонял за километр, как сейчас, требуется нечто более взрослое.

Улыбка сползла с лица парня.

— Запах настолько сильный?

— Полагаю, как минимум жители этого дома чуют омегу.

— Омегу? — округлил глаза Алек.

— Да, поверь, в Институте давно уже поняли.

— Но… почему меня не лишают рун?

— Это сейчас шутка такая? — вскинул бровь Магнус.

— Нет… просто… у нас не принято… Такие, как я — изгои.

— Ты, дорогой мой, омега Верховного Мага Бруклина. К тебе не то, чтобы прикоснуться без моего ведома боятся, на тебя едва ли даже смотреть станут.

— Но мы же не… Это все не правда. Только, чтобы ты быстрее восстановился.

— И был послан нахер глупым мальчишкой, который так и не выполнил своего обещания защитить меня.

— Что? Ты сам ушел. Я просто не захотел переезжать.

Магнус сильнее сжал его ладонь, почти до боли.

— Все дело в том, что ты круглый идиот, Александр. Я не намерен разъяснять тебе, как ребенку, элементарные вещи. Стоило пораскинуть мозгами, и понять, что просто так, я бы не попросил о подобном.

— Да пошел ты! Тоже мне знаток всего и вся. Великий и мудрый Магнус Бейн, который никогда не ошибается.

— Полагаю, моя самая большая ошибка сидит сейчас в моем же кресле и поливает меня грязью.

— Вот уж не надо! Я еще даже не начинал. И ни разу не заикнулся о том, что твоя вонь отвратительна. Чего только не сделаешь, ради возможности подержаться за ручку с Верховным Магом.

У всего были границы и меры. И этот нефилим их вообще не ведал. Он бесил Магнуса. Жутко бесил. И каждый раз доводил все сильнее и сильнее.

— Может, тогда мне тебя трахнуть? Как и полагается поступать альфе со своим омегой. А когда мой запах окутает тебя всего, изнутри и снаружи, то ты перестанешь волноваться о том, какой аромат от меня исходит? Заодно преподам тебе пару уроков хорошего поведения.

— Только попробуй, маг. Я не стану с тобой церемониться. Не забывай, что я сумеречный охотник.

— Иногда я очень сожалею о том, что недостаточно аморален. Иначе, ты бы уже стонал подо мной, как и положено сучке. Но если ты продолжишь нарываться, то, поверь, я переступлю через свои принципы. А потом уеду так далеко, как только смогу. Чтобы ты остался наедине со своей зависимостью от единственного альфы, которого не можешь получить. Это сведет тебя с ума.

— Я скорее повторю действия Иззи и разорву связь ритуалом, наплевав на последствия.

— Только не говори, что еще не пробовал? Я полагал, ты именно этим занимался последние две недели. Я слишком сильный маг, дорогой. Так что у меня паршивая новость: только смерть способна разорвать нашу связь. Я надеялся, что ты окажешь достаточно сообразительным, чтобы попытаться поладить. Но ты не стремился даже минимально пойти на контакт, хватаясь за… Я честно, даже не совсем понимаю твои мотивы. Иногда думаю, что ты просто недалекий омега.

— Наладить связь? Но ты же сам сказал, что все это только ради восполнения магического запаса и защиты. Сейчас все восстановлено, и я тебе больше не нужен. Зачем пытаться?

— Какой же ты тупой! Да потому что мы связаны, Александр. Что ты вообще знаешь об этом?

Они все также сидели один в кресле, второй на подлокотнике, глядя друг на друга со злостью и держась за руки.

— Связь… это что-то вроде брака. Когда альфа соединяется с бетой или омегой до конца их дней.

— И все? — переспросил Магнус, глядя на Алека. Тот только хлопал своими оленьими глазами и помалкивал. — Твою мать! Ты хуже ребенка. Связь больше похожа на симбиоз, когда один организм существует за счет другого, предоставляя своеобразные положительные эффекты в обмен на возможность жить в полной мере. Только разница в том, что омега без своего альфы не выдержит. Он слишком зависим. А вот альфе отсутствие партнера хоть и может навредить, но не так сильно. В твоем случае это будет проявляться в том, что тело начнет ломать, разум подводить, а запах станет особенно сильным, чтобы привлечь альфу. Но из-за связи, ни один из них тебе не подойдет. Никто, кроме меня.

Алек задумался, пожевав губу, после чего, хмыкнув, произнес:

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты говорил про рабство. Действительно, есть определенная параллель.

— Александр… Я полагал, ты знаешь, на что идешь.

— Это слишком высокая цена, Магнус, — произнес он тихо и разочарованно. — Почему ты не попросил чего-то другого? Если ты знал обо всем. Понимал, что это раз и навсегда. Какого хрена ты принял это решение?

В голове мага всплыли все причины, побудившие его выдвинуть это требование. Желание помочь Изабель, чтобы она имела возможность связать себя с тем, кого любит. Желание сделать этого омегу, который не хотел расставаться с жизнью сумеречного охотника, неприкосновенным для снятия рун. Стремление обезопасить себя во время опасной миссии и получить дополнительное время и защиту для восстановления. А еще запах. Этот сильный, приятный запах, который распространялся по лофту. Горький кофе с нотками шоколада и смесь пряных специй. Но этот аромат был не из тех, что резко бьют в нос и оседают в глотке. Он был каким-то мягким, нежным, обволакивающим. Словно, вся сущность омеги в Алеке досталась исключительно его запаху.

— Я сделал это, потому что на тот момент был одержим твоим ароматом, — честно признался Магнус.

— Думал нижней головой всего несколько минут, а расхлебывать теперь всю жизнь. И этот чертов запах никак не скрыть. Блокирующая руна исчезает сразу же.

— Ты боялся, что все узнают о твоем положении омеги. Но теперь тебе не угрожает потеря рун. Так что волноваться не о чем. Ты принадлежишь мне.

— Скажи это тем, кто смотрит на меня так, словно вот-вот сожрет. Я теперь даже в рейды ходить не могу, потому что отвлекаю всех своим запахом.

— Давай попытаемся еще раз. Я использую магию, чтобы руна оставалась на тебе чуть дольше.

Алек с недоверием смотрел на него, после чего уточнил:

— И ты сделаешь это для меня?

Магнус кивнул.

— Хорошо, попробуем, — произнес парень, извлекая стило из кармана. Он задрал футболку, чтобы сделать рисунок и осведомился, — ты заранее что-то наколдуешь или после?

Но глаза мага были сосредоточены на одной из рун на теле парня.

— Что это? — спросил он.

Алек не понял, но проследив за направлением взгляда Магнуса, пояснил:

— Это старая руна, от демонов. Мы ее нанесли перед одним из рейдов, а стирать ее я не стал. Мало ли, когда пригодится. Она не дает затуманить разум.

— Твою мать! — выдохнул маг и разразился таким хохотом, что даже его тело подрагивало.

— А в чем дело то? — не понял нефилим.

Вместо ответа, Магнус забрал у него стило и деактивировал руну.

— Теперь мой запах не будет казаться тебе таким тошнотворным, — самодовольно хмыкнул он.

Алек нахмурился, считая происходящее странным.

— Мой отец демон-искуситель. Эта руна против таких, как он. А мне достался его запах. Улавливаешь связь?

О, да! Алек улавливал. Причем не только связь. Прежний аромат Магнуса сосредотачивал в себе все то, что ненавидел нефилим, начиная от вони крепкого алкоголя и перегара, заканчивая демонским ихором. Он никогда не стремился внюхиваться во всю эту гамму отвратительного, но сейчас, вместе с руной, это наваждение исчезло, уступая место настоящему Магнусу. Это был тот запах, который витает в воздухе перед грозой, смешанный с легким ароматом амаретто, чем-то мужским, мускусным и последний ингредиент парень так и не смог вспомнить. Но все это вместе представляло собой смесь силы и свободы. Алеку даже показалось, что он распустил крылья и вот-вот взлетит. Парень моргнул, стряхивая наваждение.

— Странное чувство, — произнес он чуть хрипло. — Будто грудь сдавило, а оттуда ударило в голову. И теперь я знаю, что где бы ни был, всюду буду ощущать твой запах. Так проявляется связь или это потому, что ты снял руну?

Магнус смотрел на него во все глаза. Бедный, глупый нефилим. Он не знает даже самых элементарных вещей. Маг тяжело вздохнул, но ответил твердо, глядя прямо в глаза Алека:

— Это называется истинной любовью омеги, Александр.


	6. "Это была самая паршивая сделка в моей жизни!"

***

— Что? — бледнея, переспросил Алек. Радовало, что хотя бы это понятие он слышал.

— Я говорю, что это называется истинной любовью омеги, — повторил Магнус.

— То есть, что — я просто тебя понюхал и влюбился сразу же, до конца своих дней? — спросил он.

— В нашем мире, увы, все прозаично. И, да, так оно и происходит, - пояснил маг, размышляя вызвана ли эта любовь их связью, или все дело в природной притягательности Бейна. 

— Это идиотизм! Я разумный человек, а не косматый примат на инстинктах. Это даже звучит, как идиотия. Оно не может быть правдой.

— Такова наша природа, Александр.

Парень вырвал руку и, поднявшись, начал метаться по комнате.

— Я не верю. Не верю, что все происходит так, а не иначе. Слышишь? Я не хочу, чтобы мои чувства к тебе возникли вот так вот. По щелчку пальцев.

Магнус прищурился, поднимаясь.

— То есть, ты не против нашей связи в целом, и чувств в частности, тебя просто изумляет способ их возникновения?

— Изумляет? Я, блядь, в шоке. А если бы я уже был в кого-нибудь влюблен, строил бы отношения. А потом вот так раз — извини, приятель, не судьба.

Бейну было достаточно и того, что он услышал. Маг схватил паренька за руку и дернул на себя. Тело Алека, до сих пор не до конца восстановившее силы, податливо мотнулось в сторону Магнуса.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил нефилим, хмурясь.

— Решил вот дать тебе дополнительные причины для твоей истинной влюбленности, — хмыкнул Магнус, обнимая парня одной рукой, чтобы тот не упал, а второй скользя по его щеке. Алек замер, то ли в испуге, то ли в предвкушении. Выяснять этого маг не стал. Он приник к губам парня. Тот весь сжался, не зная, что делать и теряясь в этом простом прикосновении. Подобная реакция не остановила Магнуса. Скорее наоборот. Он нашел в чем еще нефилим ведет себя, как и подобает омеге. Стеснительный и робкий, нуждающийся в ведущем партнере. Натура альфы брала верх, требуя подчинения. Движения Магнуса стали более грубыми, властными. Он протолкнул язык в рот Алека, услышав тихий стон. Бейн положил руку ему на затылок, чуть склонив голову нефилима, яростно целуя.

Запах Алека обволакивал, завладевал всем телом и разумом. Только теперь Магнус не боялся. Даже если он станет одержим своим омегой, это будет чертовски правильно. Потому что они связаны. Потому что нефилим любит его. Эти мысли дурманили, хотелось получить всего и сразу. Хотелось узнать каково это — быть возлюбленным омеги. Вот только Магнус позабыл одну простую истину. Алек был самым нетипичным представителем своего класса.  
Он оттолкнул его, вырываясь из объятий.

— В чем дело? — спросил Магнус.

— В том, что я тебя даже не знаю толком.

— Это не помешало тебе провести ритуал связывания.

— Ради спасения Идриса!

— Ты забываешь про истинную любовь омеги.

— Это не я, понимаешь? Просто биомасса во мне. Либидо, гормоны, природа, называй как хочешь. Я не желаю позволять какому-то идиотскому запаху брать верх над моей головой.

Магнус закатил глаза. Ему ни с кем в жизни не было так сложно, как с этим парнем. А учитывая восьмисотлетний опыт коптения этой планеты, сравнивать Бейну было с кем. Потому он просто махнул рукой и сказал:

— Поступай, как хочешь.

— Что?

— Ты взрослый человек, способен сам принимать решения и что там дальше по списку было? Прости, запамятовал. В общем, если понадобится подержаться за ручку, избавиться от запаха или сходить на свидание, чтобы получше узнать друг друга — ты знаешь, где меня искать.

— И ты вот так запросто меня отпустишь? — удивился Алек.

— А ты чего ждал?

— Что ты наорешь на меня, выдвинешь какие-нибудь условия или что похуже, — честно признался нефилим.

— Зачем мне заниматься подобным?

— Ты альфа. Вы всегда так себя ведете.

Магнус смотрел на него то ли с сожалением, то ли с усталостью во взгляде.

— Выходит, причина вот такого твоего ершистого поведения в том, что ты не хочешь ни под кого прогибаться, но боишься, что тебя заставят, — это было скорее утверждение, нежели вопрос. — И что именно ты думаешь, я сделаю?

— Не знаю, ясно? Я просто не знаю. Не думал об этом, потому что не планировал ничего. А теперь… Теперь твой запах сводит меня с ума. Я пытаюсь думать, но все, что меня занимает — это попытка разобрать неясную нотку твоего аромата. Одна единственная деталь, которую мне не удается опознать. Но это, черт подери, взрывает мой мозг. Я теперь всю жизнь буду думать только одним местом?

Магнус рассмеялся, после чего ответил:

— У меня уникальный запах, Александр. Он меняется, отражая мое настроение и интерес к собеседнику.

— Интерес к собеседнику?

— Если человек мне приятен, то я начинаю пахнуть так, как нравится ему. В иной момент все на мое усмотрение. Я старался успокоиться, потому пахну сандалом. Я люблю этот запах. Что же до твоей одержимости, то она смягчится.

— Когда?

— После секса, дорогой. Это стандартный этап всяких отношений.

— Я не хочу.

— Настаивать не буду. Просто имей ввиду, что одержимость будет становиться все сильнее и сильнее, пока ты не потеряешь голову окончательно.

— Я чувствую себя в каком-то тупике, — произнес Алек, запуская руку в волосы. — Будто мне сказали, что я смертельно болен и лекарств нет. Можно сражаться, пытаться что-то делать, чтобы отсрочить неизбежное, но в итоге исход один.

— Мрачное сравнение, — поморщился Магнус.

— А как еще это назвать?

— Как насчет… любви с первого взгляда? В этом случае люди тоже не знакомы. Просто пробежала искра и все.

— Любовь с первого взгляда спустя тысячу встреч? — язвительно переспросил Алек.

— Ты не видел меня по-настоящему. Руна подавляла восприятие. Не только запаха, но и всего остального. Впервые ты посмотрел на меня только сегодня. И, смею заметить, увиденное тебе понравилось.

— Любовь с первого взгляда… — пробормотал Алек, будто пробуя это слово, перекатывая его на языке.

Магнус же ухмыльнулся. Он был привлекателен внешне, его запах сводил с ума, его магия ощущалась сбивающей с ног силой. Никогда в жизни у него не было проблем с тем, чтобы кому-то понравиться или кого-то очаровать. Алек был самым проблемным его знакомым за очень долгое время. Потому что банально отказывался признавать свою симпатию. Будучи влюбленным, будучи связанным, будучи омегой под защитой своего альфы, этот нефилим продолжал упрямиться. И что-то подсказывало Магнусу, что парень действует по тому же принципу, которым зачастую руководствуется и сам Бейн: стоять на своем без особых на то причин и мотивов, просто так.

Маг устало потер переносицу и сел на диван, оставляя Алека в его собственных размышлениях. Может, если бы Магнус вел себя более напористо, как подобает альфе, то парень бы сдался. Только вот Бейну и самому не хотелось действовать подобными методами. Он вдруг понял: катись оно ко всем чертям!

— Знаешь, Александр, ты, пожалуй, прав.

— Что? — спросил тот удивленно.

— Все прошло слишком спонтанно. Не стоило торопиться с подобным. Будет мне отличным уроком на всю жизнь.

— Ты хочешь разорвать связь?

— Я не лгал, когда говорил, что это невозможно, — спокойно пояснил Магнус.

— Тогда что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Алек, нахмурившись.

— Не уверен, что это сработает, но сделаю медальон со своей кровью и частичкой магии. Будешь носить его на шее и это должно оградить тебя от необходимости встречаться со мной и быть рядом. Что касается желания, то оно никуда не денется, но медальон обманет связь. Так что ты волен в выборе партнера.

— А запах?

— Мое предложение касательно нанесения руны, с использованием магии, остается в силе. Но ее действие временное. Тебе придется найти себе кого-нибудь.

— То есть налажал и в кусты? — спросил Алек, нахмурившись, после чего несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши. — Браво, Магнус! Красавчик. Истинный альфа. Напортачил, а разгребать все дерьмо оставил своего омегу.

Бейн с шумом выдохнул. Магия сама собой сорвалась с его пальцев, демонстрируя весь уровень раздражения. Он тут, блядь, старается этому тупому мальчишке угодить, а вместо благодарности очередные наезды.

— Это была самая паршивая сделка в моей жизни, — отчеканил он. — Твои обвинения нихрена не обоснованы! Я предложил тебе отношения — ты отказался. Я предложил тебе свободу — снова не угодил. Тебя вообще хоть что-нибудь в этой жизни радует или во всем лишь мрак и безысходность?

— Да пошел ты, Магнус! — вновь начал хорохориться парень. — И что-то я не помню, чтобы ты предлагал мне отношения. Только что-то вроде: детка, я обязан повертеть тебя на своем банане, чтобы все у тебя было, как надо в этой жизни.

— Разговор глухого со слепым, честное слово, — простонал Бейн. — У меня уже нет ни сил, ни желания продолжать все эти споры и выяснение отношений.

— Хоть в чем-то мы с тобой полностью взаимны!

— Отлично. Тогда как насчет пиццы и телека? В абсолютной тишине. Ни слова друг другу.

— Это идиотизм, — фыркнул парень, после чего добавил, — только заказывай пиццу без ананасов. Иначе, я это есть не стану.

Магнус посмотрел на него так, словно услышал что-то чересчур похабное.

— Я похож на извращенца, который любит пиццу с ананасами?

— Лучше мне промолчать, а то, боюсь, если скажу, что ты действительно похож на жуткого извращенца, то опять слетишь с катушек.

— Хам, — пробормотал Магнус, набирая номер пиццерии.

— Сам такого выбрал, — в очередной раз напомнил Алек, включая телевизор и щелкая каналы. — Есть какая-то комедия на тему того, как отделаться от парня за 10 дней, и японский ужастик.

— Голосую за девочку из колодца! — заявил Магнус, прикрывая трубку ладонью.

— Это, вроде, не та, которая в колодце была, — пояснил Алек, включая ужасы.

Оба устроились в разных концах дивана, таращась на экран и ожидая заказанную еду. В этот вечер они не сказали друг другу ни слова, и, казалось, это стало залогом стабильности в их отношениях. Нет разговоров — нет споров. Идеально.


	7. Он вдруг осознал, что принадлежит Верховному Магу

***

Со временем отношения Алека и Магнуса нашли свой ритм. Они встречались раз в неделю и ходили куда-нибудь с Изабель, Рафаэлем и Саймоном, наблюдая как эта троица постоянно спорит, мирится и наслаждается своим необычным союзом. Что же до мага и его нефилима, то они почти не общались между собой. Держались за руки, но не более того. Правда, пару раз Алек приходил домой к Магнусу, но только потому, что хотел повидаться с Мяо. Подобные вечера проходили по той же схеме, что и в первый раз: пицца, телек и разные стороны дивана на максимальном отдалении друг от друга. Но о попытке найти замену встречам в виде крови и магии, как предлагал Бейн, они и не вспоминали.

Первое время Магнуса это раздражало и вызывало непонимание. Как такое возможно? Омега влюблен в него, он хочет его, в этом маг не сомневался, но упрямо продолжает держаться подальше, а все их разговоры скатываются в унылое выяснение отношений. Затем Бейн просто забил на все это. Когда мальчишка созреет — сам к нему явится. И пусть это произойдет сейчас или через 20 лет, Магнус умел ждать. С момента принятия этого решения, словно тяжелый груз свалился с его плеч. И теперь он воспринимал потуги Алека не как нечто раздражающее и противоестественное, а скорее, как капризы глупого ребенка, который еще не познал мир.

Но будто в противовес, стоило Бейну перестать так остро реагировать на строптивого омегу, как нефилим стал еще более грубым и жестким. Глядя на подобное его поведение, Магнус только подумал, что это результат подавляемой Алеком любви. Но все же порекомендовал парню следить за языком, чтобы не взбесить кого-нибудь. Разумеется, нефилим его не послушал. Он никогда не прислушивался к магу, а зря.

В тот момент, когда Бейн ощутил, что руна на его груди сильно жжет, он понял, что нефилим нарвался на неприятности. Это ноющее чувство, сотканное из тревоги, страха и боли Алека, буквально тащило его к парню. Связь точно подсказывала где искать этого дуралея. Институт. Магнус открыл портал и шагнул в него, перемещаясь в просторный зал с кучей оборудования и толпой охотников, которые кричали и улюлюкали, стоя полукругом и подбадривая бойцов. В центре же сражались двое. Это была не тренировочная схватка. Алек старался сдерживать себя и в основном оборонялся, не намереваясь причинять вред своему оппоненту. Чего нельзя было сказать о другом нефилиме. И картина эта не то, чтобы не понравилась, она взбесила Бейна. Никто! Никто не имел права прикасаться к его омеге. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Даже если этим кем-то была его подруга и родная сестра парня.

Когда Магнус бахвалился тем, что он является сильным магом, Алек чаще лишь закатывал глаза. Потому что он не представлял себе всей мощи своего альфы. Особенно когда тот по-настоящему зол. Движение рукой и чертов хлыст, который должен был оставить на Александре очередную борозду, отлетает в сторону. Охотники обернулись на Бейна. Тот вскинул вперед руку, направляя магическую волну в сторону Изабель. Девушку отшвырнуло через весь зал. Магнус понимал, что она не просто злилась, а была в ярости. Но это не давало ей никакого права срываться на брате.

Кто-то в толпе нефилимов шевельнулся. То ли намереваясь помочь Иззи, то ли напасть на Бейна. Разбираться он не стал. Вместо этого Магнус начал делать круговые пассы руками, сплетая заклятие. Колдовал он быстро и умело. Движение кистей в разные стороны и насыщенно синий импульс срывается с его пальцев, мгновенными вспышками проскакивая сквозь охотников, пеленая их по рукам и ногам невидимой глазу цепью, не позволяя им вмешиваться.

Магнус сделал несколько шагов в центр круга, глядя на Алека. Его майка была разодрана хлыстом, а на теле были отметины от ударов разной глубины и силы. Глаза мага стали насыщенно желтого цвета с вертикальным, кошачьим зрачком. Его метка проявлялась лишь в моменты сильнейших эмоциональных всплесков. И в этот самый миг, его ярость била через край. Очередное движение рук и хрупкое с виду тельце девушки резко поднялось над полом. Магнус сжал пальцы, словно сдавливает что-то в своих руках. Иззи захрипела.

— Магнус, нет! Остановись! — Закричал Алек, кое-как поднимаясь с пола. Нефилима шатало и выглядел он изрядно потрепанным. Кровь струилась по его стройному телу, заливая джинсы.

Маг перевел на него взгляд своих желтых глаз и впервые за все время их знакомства, Алек ощутил себя полноценным омегой. Трусливым и жалким. Язык прирос небу, он был не в силах пошевелиться. Исходящая от Бейна аура позволяла прочувствовать высокую степень его могущества. Это пугало, заставляло трепетать и почему-то возбуждало Алека. Ему стало стыдно за подобные чувства. Он даже не мог понять, что смущает сильнее — собственная трусость или желание.

— Это была моя вина, Магнус, — проговорил нефилим, зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть мага. — Я сказал то, чего не следовало. Иззи предупреждала меня следить за языком. Я просто не смог вовремя заткнуться. Хоть и пытался. Я…

— Мне все равно почему она это сделала, — леденяще спокойным тоном ответил ему Бейн. — Никто не имеет права прикасаться к тому, что принадлежит мне. И уж тем более портить.

Словно в подтверждение своих слов, он сильнее сжал руку. Послышался хруст. Магнус сломал Изабель несколько костей. Затем он разжал ладонь, и девушка словно тряпичная кукла, рухнула на пол. Маг обернулся к Мариз, которая стояла в толпе.

— В следующий раз, я убью того, кто додумается выкинуть подобный финт, — спокойно произнес он, открывая портал. — Идем, Александр.

Нефилим неуверенно поплелся следом. Он не хотел уходить. Хотел помочь сестре. Но страх заставил его подчиниться. Страх не столько за себя, сколько за других охотников. Потому что только после этого появления своего альфы, он вдруг осознал, что принадлежит Верховному Магу. Верховному Магу…

Оказавшись в лофте, Алек неуверенно посмотрел на Бейна. Что тот будет делать дальше? Ярко-желтые глаза все еще мерцали, позволяя понять, что альфа до сих пор злится.

— Подойди, — велел он все тем же ледяным тоном.

Нефилим подчинился. Магнус поднес руку к одной из борозд от кнута и с его пальцев заструилась магия, исцеляя быстрее, чем мерцавшая иратце. Алек отшатнулся.

— Не надо. Я заслужил, — произнес он, избегая смотреть в эти пугающие глаза.

— Заслужил? — вкрадчиво спросил Магнус.

— Я спорил с Изз, и нахамил ей, оскорбив их тройные отношения и странную связь. Назвал ее извращенной. И… нелицеприятно отозвался о Саймоне.

Алек почувствовал, как его что-то тянет, словно за поводок. Он взглянул на Магнуса. Тот наматывал на руку эфемерную нить, тянувшуюся к самому сердцу нефилима.

— Это моя магия. Та ее часть, которая представляет собой нашу связь, — спокойно пояснил Бейн.

Ноги сами потащили парня ближе к Магнусу. Еще ближе. Алек испытывал благоговейный трепет, в котором сплеталось странное восхищение и страх перед неизведанным, перед непредсказуемым и могущественным магом, перед его альфой. Оказавшись рядом с Бейном, парень уставился на него с немым вопросом.

С пальцев Магнуса вновь сорвались искры магии, быстро исцелявшие парня.

— Запомни, Александр, в жизни омеги только один альфа может решать — заслуживает ли тот наказания или нет. Только один альфа имеет безоговорочное влияние и занимает все мысли и чувства. Только один альфа. И знаешь, в чем наша с тобой проблема?

Нефилим отрицательно покачал головой.

— Наша проблема, дорогой Александр, в том, что для тебя этим альфой является Изабель Лайтвуд.

— Что? — не понял он.

Но Магнус не ответил. Он залечил все раны парня, после чего, намотанная на его кулак эфемерная нить их связи, вспыхнула каким-то зеленым оттенком, будто маг что-то с ней сделал. Только после этого он посмотрел в глаза Алека.

— Давай поговорим начистоту, — произнес он. Нефилим почувствовал, как все внутри выворачивает наизнанку, от желания говорить. Говорить, говорить и говорить, рассказывая Магнусу все события своей жизни. Он догадался, что это какая-то магия. Заклинание правды или вроде того. — Расскажи про свою первую влюбленность.

— Откуда ты…? — начал свой вопрос Алек, но вместо этого из него рекой полился поток неконтролируемых слов, — его звали Джейс. Он тоже нефилим. Альфа. Я был влюблен в него, но не истинной любовью, как мне сказали. Он предпочел моего брата. У меня был близнец, младше меня на пятнадцать минут по имени Макс. Иззи говорила, что меня тянет к Джейсу лишь потому, что они вместе с моим братом. Затем, стало известно, что Макс омега. И его изгнали, сняв руны. Тогда Джейс ушел в самоволку. Они сбежали вместе.

— Какую роль во всем этом играла Изабель?

— Она поддерживала меня, подбадривала. Объясняла, что я на самом деле ничего не испытываю к Джейсу. Это просто последствия того, что мы с Максом близнецы и оба омеги. Что слишком сильно чувствуем друг друга.

— Тогда Изабель и начала учить тебя жизни?

— Да.

— Наш первый адекватный диалог, какая прелесть, — хмыкнул Магнус, разжимая ладонь и выпуская из руки нить связи.

— Что это было? Что ты сделал? — спросил нефилим.

— Это лишь крупицы того, что я действительно могу сделать, Александр. Затуманить твой рассудок, велеть тебе быть ласковым и податливым, слушаться меня, или наоборот, применять силу, чтобы ты понимал, что происходит, но не мог ничего с этим поделать, потому что я сильнее, потому что у тебя не хватит сил сопротивляться. Потому что никто тебе не поможет.

Парень смотрел в ярко-желтые глаза. Смотрел, ощущая ужас. Потому что он был в полной и безоговорочной власти Магнуса Бейна.

— Но ты этого не делаешь? — спросил он, подталкивая мага к дальнейшему развитию мысли.

— Не делал, Александр. Не делал.

У нефилима потемнело перед глазами.

— Я больше не позволю Изабель прикасаться ко мне. И никому другому. Я буду… беречь твою собственность, — произнес Алек, ненавидя себя. Потому, что это были не его слова, а трусливого омеги внутри.

— Какой хороший мальчик. Всего-то нужно было сломать твоей сестре пару косточек и устроить красивое представление в Институте? — язвительно произнес Магнус.

— Она не мой альфа, — решил разъяснить ситуацию Алек. — Мы не извращенцы какие-нибудь! Я же не Джейме Ланнистер. Ничего такого между нами не было и быть не могло! Меня привлекают парни. И мы не связаны.

Бейн тяжело вздохнул.

— Глупый, недалекий нефилим. Твой альфа — это тот, кому ты подчиняешься. У каждого омеги свой, единственный альфа, которого он слушается. Я никак не мог понять: почему ты испытываешь истинную любовь, являешься связанным со мной, но ведешь себя наглее самой отчаянной беты? А ответ все это время, был у меня перед носом. В период своей влюбленности ты выбрал своей альфой Изабель.

— Но она связана с Саймоном! — воскликнул Алек.

— Альфа может связываться с несколькими омегами. Альфа может разлюбить. Найти кого-то другого. И это причина, по которой ты не видишь меня, почему отталкиваешь.

— Это не правда! — Закричал Алек. — Чушь! Такого просто не может быть!

— Глупый, маленький нефилим, — повторил в который раз Магнус, возвращая свои обычные глаза. Теплые, мягкие, эмоциональные. В них всегда можно было увидеть отражение чувств мага. И сейчас Алек видел только разочарование. Разочарование в непутевом омеге, который достался Магнусу.

Бейн развернулся и направился к бару, прихватив бутылку виски, а оттуда на балкон. Ему хотелось побыть одному. Он не знал, что делать во всей этой ситуации. Куда девать проблемного Александра и доставшиеся вместе с ним неразрешимые противоречия. Нефилим же так и стоял посреди лофта. Оторванный от Магнуса открывшейся правдой. Изгой среди сумеречных охотников. Растерянный и испуганный. Человек без места. Алек развернулся и направился к двери, идя куда глаза глядят. Без направления и цели. Просто чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то. Чтобы найти уединенное место, где можно будет сорвать связки от крика. От того, куда катится его жизнь.


	8. Бейн в очередной раз подумал, какой же этот парень идиот

Магнус сидел на балконе и глушил виски. Ему очень давно не было так паршиво. Наверное, со времен Камиллы. Как это обычно бывает, когда ты залезаешь к кому-то в душу и… разочаровываешься. Да, именно это чувство неприятно расползалось по его телу. Горечь от того, что этот чертов нефилим такой идиот. А еще хуже от того, что он по сути нравился Магнусу. Его запах, его хамство, даже эти его вечно растрепанные волосы, которые ни разу не встречались с расческой! Все это стало каким-то… родным что ли. Он думал об Алеке, как о своем омеге, привык чувствовать его. А теперь… хотелось просто послать все это куда подальше. Отъезд в Индонезию вновь стал казаться не такой уж и скверной идеей.  
Когда его телефон зазвонил, Магнус устало посмотрел на дисплей, после чего поднял трубку.

— Я убью тебя, Бейн! — услышал он.

— А я ждал благодарностей. Ну, знаешь, остался бы только ты и Саймон.

— Не смей прикасаться к ней! Даже пальцем!

— Она альфа, Рафаэль. Альфа, которая посмела… — он хотел было сказать «прикоснуться к моему омеге», но понял, что эти слова теперь уже не состоятельны. — В общем, мы с Изабель не поделили сферы влияния.

— Сферы влияния? Она проучила своего братца-идиота. Несколько ударов хлыстом, а взамен сломанные руки. Это перебор, Бейн. И ты мне за это ответишь.

— Очаровательно. Предпочтешь назначить дуэль на рассвете, как в старые добрые времена? Хотя, там же солнце, о чем я! Может, тогда наведаешься в мой лофт? Померимся силами, набив друг другу морды.

— Или я поиграю с твоим омегой. Тебя ведь бесит, когда к нему прикасаются, верно?

Магнус понимал, что Рафаэль блефует, и Алеку ничего не угрожает.

— Решил переключить на более слабых противников? Идет. Тогда что мне делать с Соломоном? Он любит жестче или мягче? — дразнил Бейн.

— Даже думать о нем не смей! — прошипел вампир.

— Это выведет тебя из себя, верно? Даже если я награжу его всего-то парочкой ударов хлыста.

Рафаэль молчал.

— Рад был поболтать, приятель, — произнес Магнус и нажал отбой.

Он ненавидел себя. Ненавидел все, что происходило в его жизни. Ненавидел выбор, который он сделал. Ненавидел то, что не мог решить, как поступить. Быть в ответе за мальчишку, который не принадлежит тебе в полной мере, который не хочет тебя, желать сбежать ото всего этого, но топтаться на месте. И как только Магнус Бейн докатился до подобного?

Тяжело вздохнув, он решил сделать чертову склянку для Алека, проверить ее действие и отчалить в неизвестном направлении, не объявляясь в районе Нью-Йорка около столетия, до исчезновения его текущей проблемы. Вполне себе решение. И пошло оно все на хрен. За это стоило выпить. Магнус сделал очередной глоток, когда услышал шаги. Он точно знал кто это. Определил по запаху.

— Привет, — неловко пробормотал нефилим.

Маг лишь махнул рукой, даже не оборачиваясь к нему.

— Тебе плохо… — будто не зная, с чего начать, заговорил парень.

— Спасибо, дорогой. Все благодаря тебе, — Магнус потер переносицу. — Что, сущность омеги, наконец, проявляется? Начинаешь чувствовать, когда нужен мне.

— Дело не в… — начал было Алек, но заткнулся, понимая правоту мага. Пока он слонялся по улице, жалея себя и свою жизнь, неожиданно почувствовал Магнуса. И тогда все встало на свои места, стало кристально ясным и очевидным. 

Бейн же в очередной раз подумал, какой же этот парень идиот. Впрочем, чего он хотел от омеги? Они в большинстве своем звезд с неба не хватают.

— Это не важно, Александр. Ничего уже не важно.

Нефилим подошел ближе, возвышаясь над Магнусом и с интересом его изучая.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? Это что-то вроде… ревности? К тому, что я слушаю Иззи, а не тебя.

— Мне уже наплевать, кого ты там слушаешь, Александр. Просто на все наплевать.

— Это не правда. Я чувствую. Ты зовешь меня. Тебе паршиво и хочется ласки и заботы.

Магнус рассмеялся.

— И ты прискакал, как верный омега, дать мне все это? — спросил он, поднимаясь. — И что именно ты планируешь сделать? Обнимешь меня крепко-крепко? Или возьмешь за ручку?

Алек нахмурился.

— Почему ты ведешь себя, как мудак, когда я пытаюсь хоть что-то сделать? Как-то пойти тебе на встречу.

— Каждый раз, каждый, Александр, ты обвиняешь меня. Обвиняешь в том, что я даю тебе свободу, в том, что пытаюсь тебя связать. Теперь в том, что я веду себя, как мудак. Ты королева драмы. Только вот у меня встречный вопрос. Почему в наших недоотношениях, стараться должен я один? Что сделал ты сам?

— Знаешь ли, за тобой я тоже никакого усердия не заметил.

— Вот. Вот оно! Все скатывается к одному и тому же. Мы постоянно ругаемся. И это я молчу о том, что ты признаешь своим альфой сестру. Ну, и еще ты влюблен в сбежавшего нефилима, а я хоть и вызываю в тебе истинные чувства, но в полноценных отношениях и закреплении связи мне отказано. Отсюда вытекает закономерный вопрос: зачем мне все это?

— Потому, что ты влюблен в меня, — коротко ответил Алек.

— Что ты там говорил про самомнение и раздутых индюков, дорогой? С чего вообще такие предположения.

— Я просто вдруг понял это. Ты альфа, Верховный Маг, твой запах способен вскружить голову кому угодно. И при всем этом ты возишься с проблемным омегой. Вывод только один, - пояснил Алек. Именно так он видел ситуацию. Благодаря осознанию этого он вернулся. И дело вовсе не в их связи. Определённо, не только в ней.

Магнус задумался, оценивая слова нефилима, после чего произнес:

— Звучит разумно.

Больше Бейн ничего не добавил. По нему невозможно было понять, шутит он или серьезен.

— И что дальше? — спросил Алек.

— А дальше, я создам тебе пустышку, с помощью которой ты сможешь пережить мое отсутствие, и уеду куда подальше. Потому что пошло оно все.

— Может быть тогда… я просто поеду с тобой?

— Что? — переспросил Магнус.

— Подальше от Иззи, от нефилимов. Где будем только ты и я. Где мы сможем лучше узнать друг друга.

— С чего ты вдруг так подобрел и стал паинькой?

— Сомневаюсь, что я стал паинькой. Все такой же дубина. Просто я думал обо всем… Я хочу быть с тобой. Хочу хотя бы попытаться. Чтобы все было правильно. Ты… ты мне нравишься. Имею ввиду не твой запах, точнее, не только он. Я… - парень неуверенно коснулся своей груди, не зная, как лучше объяснить всю ту бурю самых разных эмоций, что бушевала внутри. И Магнус его понимал, как никто другой. Он и сам испытывал то же самое. Смятение, от которого мысли и желания путаются, сменяясь в странном порядке. Быстро, бестолково и непродуктивно. Сводя с ума. 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы утопим друг друга в ближайшем бассейне на первом же курорте, - проворчал Бейн. 

— А еще перебьем кучу посуды, спалим не один номер. Но должно же быть и хорошее, правда? Когда ты держишь меня за руку… Мне всегда так правильно и спокойно. И я понимаю, что хочу быть рядом. Пусть в следующую минуту ты уже бесишь меня, так, что аж зубы сводит, но это ничего не меняет. Я по-прежнему хочу быть рядом.

Магнус все еще изучал его, словно ждал подвоха, но парень смотрел на него так доверчиво…

— Что ж, давай попытаемся, — согласился маг.

***

Иззи полулежала, удобно устроившись на диване. Саймон прыгал рядом, изображая перестрелку каких-то людей со странными ведрами на головах из какой-то космооперы, с упоением болтая о недавно просмотренном фильме. Она не понимала ни слова из того, что он рассказывал, но забавлялась от его глуповатых кривляний и счастливой улыбки. А еще наслаждалась приятными прикосновениями ледяных пальцев к своим ступням. Иззи посмотрела на Рафаэля, делавшего ей массаж. Вампир с не меньшим весельем, слушал Саймона. Но, будто ощутив взгляд девушки, он обернулся к Изабель. Они обменялись нежными улыбками, после чего вновь вернули свое внимание неугомонному омеге.

После того, как Иззи сломала себе руки, Рафаэль и Саймон хлопотали над ней, заботясь, как курицы наседки. В тот момент лед между ней и Рафаэлем начал таять. И теперь, спустя несколько месяцев, их отношения стали очень даже теплыми. И дело было не только в Саймоне.

Мобильник Изабель пиликнул, извещая о сообщении. Девушка взяла его и улыбнулась, видя, кто ей написал.

— Алек? — догадался Саймон.

— Ага. Очередное фото. Ужас! Здесь Магнус в сари.

— Они в Индии? — полюбопытствовал Рафаэль.

— Да. Большой братец говорит, что они поругались во время прогулки на слоне и едва не упали с него. Вот же умора! Два идиота.

— Они почти постоянно ссорятся. Удивляюсь, как еще не поубивали друг друга, — фыркнул Рафаэль.

— Это любовь! — подхватил Саймон. — И после ссор весьма страстные примирения.

На этой фразе вампира, Иззи и Рафаэль переглянулись, заговорщически хмыкнув, потому что иногда их мнения все также не сходились.

— А вообще, зная эту парочку, готова поклясться, что их все устраивает, — подытожила девушка. — Иначе бы они не протянули столько месяцев вместе.

— Я рад, что они счастливы, — выдохнул Саймон. — All we need is love, — пропел он, слегка изменив текст.

— Не только они счастливы, — улыбнулась Иззи.

— Всех все устраивает, кроме меня, — пробормотал Рафаэль, — сложно выдерживать столько идиотов вокруг!

За это он получил легкий тычок в грудь носком стопы, которую массировал охотнице, и весело рассмеялся.

— Ладно-ладно! Но вы не заставите меня сказать что-то на столько ванильно-приторное и отвратительное.

— Да у тебя все на лице написано! — поддразнила Иззи.

Саймон же забрался к Рафаэлю на колени, вытесняя оттуда ноги девушки.

— Хей! — возмутилась она, швырнув в него подушку.

— Ты уже получила свой массаж, теперь моя очередь, — показал ей язык вампир, после чего поцеловал Рафаэля.

Иззи наскоро написала ответ брату, сообщая, что у них тоже все отлично, и что она желает им с Магнусом реже цапаться, после чего решила присоединиться к своим мальчикам. Не все же им веселиться без нее.


End file.
